Lithium-ion batteries, also referred to as lithium-ion accumulators, are used nowadays in a variety of products as energy stores. Lithium-sulfur battery technology is being researched in order to manufacture batteries having a higher energy density.
Conventional lithium-sulfur cells contain elemental sulfur, and in particular contain ether-based electrolyte solvents to ensure solubility of the sulfur.